


Sweet Shooting Star

by suiseihoneymoon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, i dont know how to tag this, im so bad with tags im sorry, its just a one shot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiseihoneymoon/pseuds/suiseihoneymoon
Summary: If only you were here tonight, for me to kiss away your worries and anxieties, your disease and illnesses, and calm your nerves so that you could once again, in front of them, give your all.





	Sweet Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is a fic inspired by this [beautiful art](https://twitter.com/QualiaNoEtrange/status/975035046905212928?s=19)! also thank you to my betas i love u all i could never garner the courage to do this alone :')  
> also im sorry its such a short fic ww also im sorry its bad this is my first fic in 2 years and my first time posting a fic here ;; but regardless, i do hope you enjoy! <3  
> (side note, feel free to scream about i7 with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/miyucloud) hehe)

Riku’s asthma was something Iori could never put his mind at ease with.

Whether it was during rehearsals, during games (hey, idols do play games too, alright? What’s more, Riku’s the one suggesting them), heck, even when they’re out in the streets. As long as Riku’s breathing even went slightly out of sorts, Iori’s thoughts would fly into a frenzy.

Although Iori was most definitely worried during such occasions, he felt most worried just before a live, when Riku felt most excited and most nervous to be performing in front of his fans.

Before, Iori would have just called Riku out just to talk to him, calm him down so that they would be able to get through the live successfully without Riku feeling too breathless at the end.

Now though, is a totally different ball game. Ever since Iori found out that this particular method was the most efficient at calming Riku down and to detect for any signs of attack, he’s just been abusing it every time they’ve had a live.

Not that Riku’s complaining about it though, he’d never. In fact, he welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

“Nanase-san, please come here for a while.” Iori called out to Riku just as they were about to finish preparations.

Without hesitation, Riku knowingly made his way out of the dressing room and into the corridor, where Iori was waiting, and while everyone else was distracted with making final touches.

Once they were alone, Iori wasted no time in capturing Riku’s lips in one swift motion, and although he was taken aback, Riku instantly melted into the kiss.

“Hey hey, what’s with you today? Usually you’d take your time with this.” Riku chuckled as he broke the kiss, not widening the distance between them.

“Nothing, I just felt like it.” Iori looked away as red coloured his cheeks.

Riku immediately understood; these were the times when Iori didn’t want to talk much and just get on with it, which, Riku learnt, was Iori’s way of saying “Good luck, Nanase-san. I believe in you, that you would definitely blow away our fans with your extraordinary vocals.” laced with “ _I love you._ ”

Riku placed his hands on Iori’s shoulders as Iori snaked his hands around his waist to pull him closer for another kiss, and as Iori’s lips slid against Riku’s like its a perfect fit, like they were meant to be, Riku just felt the tension and nervousness leaving his body altogether.

* * *

Somehow, after they started the ritual, looking at Riku’s silhouette, Iori always felt reassured that Riku would definitely lead the group to a yet another memorable, exhilarating live, not just for their fans, but also for the six of them.

However, it is also known that life is never a bed of roses.

 

"I-iori... I can't...brea...the..." 

Turning around from his study desk, Iori ran at record speed to support Riku, grabbing his inhaler along the way.

Despite desperate efforts to resuscitate Riku, he remained breathless, condition ever worsening.

And in the next second, Riku's vision went blank.

  
Looking at Riku's body covered with tubes and unconscious at the A&E, Iori couldn’t hear anything else but the sound of his heart breaking into a million pieces, drowning out the worried calls of Yamato and Mitsuki; seeing someone _this dear_ to him suffer so much _yet being so helpless_ , and all his life, he'd been so used to being in control. But now, all he could do was watch, lamely, as the doctors raced against time to save Riku.

Iori didn’t realise he was crying, was unable to comprehend what the salty liquid on his face was, could only stare through the glass panel, fingers crossed and hoping for the best.

* * *

"Nanase-san, could y-" Iori stopped short, remembering that Riku was still in the hospital. It had already been 3 months since Riku was admitted into hospital, and the group couldn’t not hold lives for that long. Furthermore these lives were planned months before Riku was admitted, and all these led up to their live at the Budokan, their most important milestone as IDOLiSH7 by far. Yet Riku, their center, their hope, _his_ light, couldn't be there for that live. Iori had initially felt immense reluctance to perform at the Budokan in Riku’s absence, but he didn’t have a choice, and it was only after days of convincing from the other members that he eventually gave in.

In the absence of Riku’s usual ever reliable silhouette leading the six of them, there was always something missing during their lives. Just as the six of them stepped onto the stage to perform for their fans, Iori's heart ached, an ache he's never felt before in his lifetime, for Riku.

 

  
_If only you were here tonight, for me to kiss away your worries and anxieties, your disease and illnesses, and calm your nerves so that you could once again, in front of them, give your all._


End file.
